Becoming Human
by Fire The Canon
Summary: She had known it would not be easy to convince Ron to show up to this presentation, but for him to say he did not want to be an Auror at all anymore was not what she had expected.


_**Written for the Journey through Hogwarts Challenge (Madam Malkims - write something over 2000 words)**_

_**Written for the OTP Competition (Ron/Hermione)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Human<strong>

"Weasley!"

Ron stood to attention as Kingsley Shacklebolt made his way into the Auror office with a very stern expression. His eyes focussed directly on him as he pulled a chair up by Ron's messy desk.

"Minister?" Ron asked, trying to hide his nervousness. He knew Kingsley rather well, and had for many years, but he also knew when Kingsley wanted to be his friend and when he wanted to be his boss. This definitely was not the former.

The Minister for Magic tapped his fingers on the tiny desk, staring at the sole photograph which stood by a large pile of paperwork. Ron turned a beetroot red as he questioned what Kingsley may have been thinking.

Without comment, Kingsley turned back to Ron and a slight smile formed on his lips. "Tell me," he said, and Ron stiffened. "What exactly happened the other night?"

Ron had been red before now, but at this very moment it felt as if his face were on fire. "I… it… uh…." He looked around the office to see if anybody had been eavesdropping who might like to help, but they were all minding their own business for once.

Harry, who had his own private office gave a smile and an encouraging nod through the glass window, as if telling him he could speak.

Ron swallowed. "Well, we were in danger, you see," he began nervously. "We were overrun by Death Eaters. Harry had gone forward by himself, the idiot, but he didn't realise there were more coming up behind him. From where I was waiting I could see them and I knew that he was a gonner if I didn't do something." He paused, subconsciously brushing his fingers over a healing gash he had received on his right forearm.

Kingsley nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"So, I, er, I did something. I… I fired a curse at the Death Eaters. They didn't know I was there and it caught them off guard. It was only supposed to be a Stunning spell for one of them to distract them, but it ended up being… a big one." Ron looked sheepishly at his hands as he said it. He felt humiliated by what had happened. He was an Auror – a Dark wizard catcher – and he had botched up one of the easiest spells he had learnt as a Hogwarts student.

Kingsley only nodded again, apparently intrigued by such a story. He was silent for a very long time, until he chuckled. Ron looked up, blushing. "I know," he said. "I know I messed up, but if I could just –"

Kingsley held up a hand to stop him. "Messed up?" he said.

Ron didn't respond.

"Weasley, you saved the lives of your own team. Not just Potter, but everyone."

"But, I –"

Kingsley, again, held up a hand.

"Weasley, whether you intended to cast the spell that you did or not, the truth in the matter is no one would be sitting here today, writing reports, if you had not stepped in, and for that, I, along with everyone who was there, is very grateful for your bravery."

Ron gaped, his mouth moving up and down without words coming out. _Bravery? _What he had done was not brave. It had been stupid. He could have killed Harry and everyone else with his stupidity.

_Bravery…_

"We want to honour your help, Ron." Kingsley's voice had softened now, and Ron knew he was now speaking as a friend. "In a presentation on Saturday night. You stood up to ten Death Eaters at once and took them all out in one blow. If that doesn't deserve an award, then I don't know what does."

Ron shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. He didn't deserve any award. Anyone would have done what he had done, or they should have been ashamed to call themselves and Auror.

Realising that Ron was not accepting his news, Kingsley clapped the young man on the shoulder. "You deserve this," he said. "If you do not feel you deserve it for Monday's mission, then consider it an award for every other act you have done since joining the Aurors. You have been a welcomed contribution to this department and I hope that you will stick with us for many more years to come." The Minister got to his feet, now with a crooked grin on his face. "I have already spoken with Hermione and she had agreed to drag you to this presentation on Saturday, even if it is by your ear."

Ron watched as Kingsley left the office and then glanced back to where Harry had his head buried in paperwork.

_Just great, _he thought. _I now have to embarrass myself in front of the whole Ministry._

…

Ron was woken by soft lips pressing against his. Blinking his eyes he saw Hermione's smiling face above his. He blinked again and realised it was dark outside.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, sitting up and immediately regretting it.

Hermione laughed, rubbing his knee affectionately. "You must have had a busy day at work today," she said. "You were crashed out on the couch."

"Oh." Ron looked at where he was sitting. He had only closed his eyes for a couple of moments.

"So, I hear you heard some good news today," Hermione continued.

"What? Oh, yeah, right. That."

Hermione frowned. "You don't seem happy about it, Ron," she said.

"I'm not cut out to be an Auror," he answered simply.

"What are you talking about, Ron? Did you understand Kingsley correctly today? He said he wants to reward you for doing an excellent job at what you do. You saved Harry's life, Ron."

"Yeah, by botching a simple Stunning spell."

"No, by producing a _powerful _Stunning spell."

Ron didn't respond, but looked down at his hands. He had been working as an Auror for three years now and had loved every moment of it. But he was becoming tired and fed up with something happening every single day. There was hardly a day of rest, and even after four years without Voldemort, his followers still insisted on causing trouble wherever they could. It wasn't fun anymore, but a tedious task.

"Hermione," he said, finally looking up. "Hermione, I don't think I want to be an Auror anymore."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione's voice wasn't accusing, but curious; as if she really didn't understand what he meant.

"It's not fun anymore," Ron explained. "That's not the first time I've saved Harry's life, or others, and it probably won't be the last. And the number of times he's saved mine… I can't do it anymore."

Hermione reached for Ron's hand and squeezed it tight. "You can't make a decision like this in a few hours, Ron," she said. "Being an Auror has been your dream since before I even knew you."

Ron took his hand away. "And I was one, and I liked it. I've done it, Hermione, and now I want something new to do. It's not a decision I've just made, it's something I've been thinking about for a while now."

"You never talked to me about it." There was no hiding the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't know what I wanted," Ron confessed. "I wasn't sure, but after what happened on Monday, and then what Kingsley said today, I've come to a decision. I don't deserve an award for something I didn't do."

"No, I agree," Hermione said. "But I think you deserve this, because you _did _do it."

Ron shook his head. "You don't get it, Hermione," he said as he stood from the couch. "And you never will, because everyone loves you in your job. You're the best at what you do. I never actually thought I could be an Auror, but when I was offered a job without finishing school, of course I was going to take it! I'm not cut out for it and I never was." He made for the stairs. "I'm telling Kingsley tomorrow that I am resigning."

"What will you do then, Ron?" Hermione asked gently.

"I don't know," Ron said as he began to ascend the stairs to their bedroom. "I'll think of something. Maybe I'll go and help George in the shop or something. He's always complaining he never has enough help there."

Hermione stared after where he had vanished, and then sighed. She had known it would not be easy to convince Ron to show up to this presentation, but for him to say he did not want to be an Auror at all anymore was not what she had expected.

She shook her head. Ron was stubborn, but she hoped that by morning he would have changed his mind.

…

Ron didn't change his mind by the next morning; in fact, it seemed his mind frame had digressed even more than it had the night before.

When Hermione woke she found Ron's side of the bed empty and him in the kitchen, not dressed for work.

"Ron," she began, but he shook his head.

"Don't," he said. "You can't convince me. I'm quitting and that's final. I sent an owl to George last night and he's happy for me to come and help him on a fulltime basis. The shop is earning quite a bit of money, so he said he'd be able to pay me quite well, too."

Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table opposite him. "Ron," she tried again. "This isn't right. You're meant to be an Auror. Kingsley wouldn't keep you there if he didn't believe it."

Ron's only response was to shrug and look into his cold cup of coffee.

"Fine," Hermione said. "You know what, it's about time I took a day off anyway." She ripped off her work robes to reveal casual clothes underneath.

Ron looked up and plainly, he said, "You're mad."

"So are you," she answered. "If you don't feel that you need to go to work, then neither do I."

Ron glared at her, shaking his head, but didn't say anything. He left his cold cup of coffee on the table and stood up to go through the backdoor. Their house wasn't big, but it suited their lifestyle, situated on a quiet Muggle street in Huddersfield. He hadn't thought he'd like living nextdoor to Muggles, but he didn't mind it actually. The only thing that irritated him was that he had to be careful when and where he used magic.

Hermione followed him, determined not to give up. "Okay," she said. "You don't want to be an Auror anymore. That's okay. To be honest, I've been considering changing departments, too."

"What?" It was the first thing that had fully caught Ron's attention.

Hermione nodded. "There's only so much you can do with magical creatures and their rights, and I feel I have done all that I can do. Of all people, Draco Malfoy has been begging me for a good six months to join him in magical law. He thinks we can work well together."

Ron snorted. "Malfoy and you working together?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, her expression serious. "I'm considering it, Ron."

"With Malfoy?"

"He's good at what he does, Ron. Even you can't deny that."

Ron sighed. "But he's Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged. "You feel you can't be an Auror anymore, and I feel like I can't work in the magical creatures department anymore. What's the difference?"

"I want to work with my brother. You want to work with Malfoy."

"Ron…."

"Fine!" Ron said. "If you want to do that, then do it. I can't stop you. Just like you can't stop me from leaving the Aurors." He walked straight past her and back into the house again.

Hermione shook her head. Did he have to be so stubborn?

…

"Ron, are you going to this award presentation or not. It starts in an hour and you're not even ready."

"I already told you, Hermione, I am not going to a presentation to get an award I don't deserve. You can go if you like. You deserve an award."

Hermione was on her last bit of patience with him. She got that he was feeling down about the whole thing, and that he didn't have any confidence in his own ability, but it had been almost five days of moping now and she was tired of it.

She marched over to where he sat on the couch and wrenched his hand up and got him to his feet. "Okay, Ron," she said. "You're not feeling the best right now, and for some reason think you don't deserve this award. But you do. It's not only for last Monday, but for every other time you've contributed to your Auror team in some way."

Ron didn't respond, but only watched her, waiting for her to continue.

"Your team is one of the best the Ministry has ever had. Do you know how I know that? Because every time I go somewhere outside of my department, all I hear about is what a fantastic job you have done.

"You can quit the Aurors if you want, Ron. That's up to you. Do whatever, but for goodness sake, please go to this and accept what you deserve and keep it as a memory for how much work you put into helping the Ministry reform."

For a very long time Ron said nothing. It looked as if he was actually contemplating her words. Eventually, he nodded. "Alright," he relented.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll support you in whatever decision you make," she promised. "I just want you to be happy."

Ron returned her smile. "Do you really want to move to Malfoy's department?" he asked.

"I'd like to work in magical law," Hermione responded.

Ron nodded. "Alright," he said. "So, how about we go to this thing, then come Monday we both talk to Kingsley?"

Hermione only nodded as well. "That sounds good," she said. She kissed his cheek again. "I love you, Ron."

He chuckled slightly. "It's crazy how much I love you, Hermione," he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am very strong in my refusal to accept what JKR said and that Ron worked as an Auror first and then went to help George. I like to think it's the other way around, but then I go and write about the canon way... oh well. I hope you enjoyed! <strong>_

_**Both challenges can be found on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link on my profile). Hope to see you over there!**_


End file.
